


Late Night Hunger

by JustVisible



Series: When the Devil Cries [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal, Light Bondage, M/M, Rentboys, Roughness, Slutty Nero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustVisible/pseuds/JustVisible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There weren’t that many whores working the stretch tonight; too cold. Only the really desperate ones were out, the one’s that were thin and battered and needed the money, no matter the weather. Dante’s usually fine with scrapping the bottom of the barrel, as the good stuff — the real good stuff — can sometimes be found in the residues. Regardless, when he’s in the mood, he’s damn well in the mood, and nothing’s gonna get in the way of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Hunger

This particular stretch was a shady one to drive, and one of Dante’s personal favourites. Usually he’ll keep going for a bit until he found a neon sign, one that might as well have spelt out his name in bold. He was driving slower, and the slow rumble of the car was almost enough on it's own to excite him. As if his body knew the ropes without his brain telling him. Going slow meant looking, looking meant buying. He was conditioned like one of Pavlov’s dogs; drooling at the sound of the bell, even when there’s no food in front of him just yet.

There weren’t that many whores working the stretch tonight; too cold. Only the really desperate ones were out, the one’s that were thin and battered and needed the money, no matter the weather. Dante’s usually fine with scrapping the bottom of the barrel, as the good stuff — the real good stuff — can sometimes be found in the residues. Regardless, when he’s in the mood, he’s damn well in the mood, and nothing’s gonna get in the way of that.

One of the boys in particular snagged Dante’s attention. He slowed right down to take a look at him. A bleached beauty, this one was, pale, windswept hair and long legs. He was strikingly tall, broad shouldered with a narrow waist, and maybe a bit underfed, but he was so firmly wrapped in muscles it made one wonder if his schedule replaces ‘Breakfast’ with ‘working out’. How little he was wearing was what got Dante’s real attention though. Sure, less the better, but rent boys usually have enough self-preservation to put on a jacket at least. Not this one; just a flimsy black t-shirt and jeans. He had a long denim jacket folded neatly on the ground beside him and ignored. He certainly didn’t seem cold, just a perfect marble statue, not so much as shivering. His smooth, boyish face held a quiet fire, like white ash, just ready to fool you into touching it. Every inch of his right arm was inked; a demonic tattoo sleeve of red and blue webbing his firm muscles and down his long, slender fingers.

Dante’s cherry red convertible was anything but discrete. If anything, it rang out like a bell just as Pavlov’s bell did. The blood red beacon had the pretty rats sticking their noses out of their crevices, to see if they could woo this good looking man in the expensive car to take them with him. When the boy saw Dante, he was no exception. He leisurely leaned against the stop sign and hooked a thumb in his belt loops, pulling down on them to reveal there's nothing underneath. Only skin. 

Dante pulled up beside him and put an arm around the back of the shotgun seat. The boy walked up and leaned on the windowsill, gracing Dante with a half mocking smile.

“Hey, kid,” Dante purred, “You working late tonight?”

The kid was giving the once over as eagerly as he was receiving. He took in Dante’s broad shoulders; his scruff jaw; his narrow eyes; his white hair, and couldn’t help but be glad he chose to work the stretch tonight.

“If you’ve got the energy for it, mister, you can work on me all night,” The kid purred right back, his hot breath visible in the cold.

Dante laughed, “What’s your price?”

Nero gave him a number, and Dante had to hold back from cringing. The boy was cheap, so he was either really horrible at what he did, or he undervalued himself. Either way, Dante was gonna take it. Hell, he’d be satisfied if the boy did nothing at all, just knelt there and took it, with a face like that. Maybe if he just found a way to rile the kid up; kept him talking, he seemed like the type that can talk up a lot of juicy smack. What he really wanted was someone who liked getting bruised, he wasn't sure if he'd be okay with bruising someone who couldn't take it. Then again…there is the undervalue scenario, which had Dante grinning like an arctic wolf.

“What’s your name?” He asked.

“Nero,” he said, then blinked as if he didn’t mean to let that spill.

Dante just nodded and said, “Get in, I’ve got a shop a couple of blocks away, we can go there.”

“Alright,” Nero went back to grab his jacket before hopping into the convertible without opening the door. He fastened his seat belt just as the car lurched away from the curb. He settled down into the leather. He'd never been in such a nice car. Few boys on the curb struck this lucky. As it warmed under his fingers he didn’t even bother trying to keep his eyes off of Dante’s lap. He had an interesting fashion sense, wearing assless chaps over red pants. It was cowboy's outfit. Hell, he’d do a guy like this for free but money doesn’t grow on trees. He looks up just in time to lock eyes with Dante, before the older man grinned knowingly and went back to concentrating on the road.

“So what’s your name?” Nero shouted over the roar.

“Dante,” He answered, before he looked down at the denim jacket at Nero’s feet, “You gonna put that on? It’s cold tonight, and this beauty doesn’t have a roof folded in the trunk.”

“I’m fine; burning up, really," Nero swallowed distractedly, imagining what it was gonna feel like having this man’s cock down his throat. 

Eventually, he didn’t want to imagine anymore, and leaned over to squeeze Dante’s thigh. The muscle was tight. Dante didn’t seem to react in anyway, apart from his grin growing even bigger as Nero attached those cold, soft lips to his neck.

“Do you mind if I start early?” He spoke into his ear, a tattooed hand reaching over to rub his crotch.

“You don’t even know what I want to do to you yet, kid,” Dante stated simply, eyes on the road, but his voice was as low and purring as the engine.

“Tell me now,” the kid purred, rubbing firmer.

Nero looked down, watching his hand on that crotch, imagining those pants away. He went to move and replace his hand with his mouth. He wanted to feel the smooth red leather against his lips; the heat; the hardness; to gauge his size. Just before he got there Dante had pulled over and roughly grabbed him by his hair and yanked him back up. For a second, Nero was worried he’d done something wrong, gone too fast, maybe this was one of those ‘I touch you, you don’t touch me’ kind of guys.

Then Dante’s lips were on his own and all worries were abandoned. He was good at kissing, they both were, it was no amateur clinch. Dante’s lips were a little chapped and Nero’s were still a little cold, but nothing a little moisture and heat couldn’t fix, and fixed it very soon was. Dante tightened his grip in his hair, tearing a moan from him that sounded so perfect in that voice. Dante yanked Nero's head back. Nero looked up into those pale eyes with all the lust and desire in his body that he couldn’t hide, his most twisted demon waking up in it’s cage at the sharp pain in his scalp. Internally, he writhed and squirmed every time Dante’s fingers curled and tugged, and he had to hold back from coming across as too eager, too masochistic and scaring his client off. So he gave another smirk, one to bait him, as if to say _‘oh c’mon, what’s the worst you can do to me?’_.

 _what a score,_ Dante thought, _I got myself a real cock-hungry slut._

“Come on inside,” Dante growled, and Nero half noticed that the reason he pulled over was because they’d arrived, “…and I’ll show you exactly what it is I want to do to you.”

Dante got out of the car, and Nero followed his lead as fast as he could. The man in red leather had walked up to the steps of the building without him, and thrown his keys to a smartly dressed bodyguard by the entrance. Without a single word between either of them, the man nodded and jogged to the car. Nero looked up and read the hot pink neon sign:

_‘Devil May Cry.’_

Nero tried not to seem too eager, even as he doggedly jogged up next to him with the same enthusiasm as the supposed valet did. When Dante pushed open the doors, Nero expected the place to be packed, but surprisingly, it was a ghost town. Not a soul in sight. The Neon sign outside flicked off when Dante walked over to flip the switch behind the bar.

“Having trouble with revenue?” Nero couldn’t help but snipe.

Dante chuckled, “Nah, this place isn’t open for business yet. In a couple of months or so, though, it’ll be up and running.”

As they made their way through the building, Nero made a point to glance around. He wanted to hurry up and get to the fun bit, but still, he couldn’t help looking around. He saw a pool table, and immediately thought about getting bent over it and rammed from behind. He saw a stage, a big one, and thought about having to do a strip tease, which seemed as funny to him as it was arousing. But they didn’t stay downstairs long, instead Dante led him up to his room, where he sleeps.

“Big bed,” Nero pointed out and nothing else, as it was the only thing that held his interest. He’s known prostitutes who like to look around a bit, gauge their client’s wallet, see if there was anything worth stealing but not worth missing that they can shove into their pockets. Nero, however, had developed blinkers for those sorts of things over the years. Now the only thing that seemed to interest him were the fortunes of pleasure. He draped his jacket over the back of a chair, and just as he did he heard the sound of the door closing, and a presence pressing up against him, enveloping him in warmth and anticipation.

“You’ve done pretty well for yourself, considering your age,” Said Nero, as if he cared.

“You calling me old, kid?” Dante growled into the back of his head, slipping off his leather jacket and draping it over Nero’s denim one.

“It fits just as much as you calling me, kid,” Nero tilted his neck to the side as Dante started to kiss down his neck, his hands gliding up inside that flimsy shirt, “I ain’t exactly green, mister.”

One hand glides up his chest, and grips his throat firmly from under his collar, “You’re too arrogant, punk.”

“Oh, am I?” Nero grinned, “Here I thought I was being so good and modest.”

That hand gives his throat a squeeze, just enough to cut off blood flow to his brain for a couple of seconds, enough to fluster him. The land leaves him and suddenly he was spun around. Dante screwed his shirt up in both hands, his eyes full of fire, “Mind if I tear this?”

Nero shook his head, “No.”

It tore open like wrapping paper.

Dante looked over him. He drank in the lean muscles of that chest he got to feel under his shirt. He was gorgeous, though still just that little bit too thin. He was gonna make sure to tip him heavily after this. Nero just stood there and lapped up the attention. Dante clasped his biceps, feeling the firm muscles before giving his chest a shove, “get on the bed.”

 _So he_ is _rough,_ Nero was delighted. He really doesn’t want to screw this up, he likes the looks of this guy and he likes his attitude, the last thing he should do is start pushing for more when he's already been given this much. Oh, but Nero couldn’t help it, he had to, just had to, just for the kick. He shoved Dante right back, “you first, pops. I won’t blame you for wanting to lay down.”

Dante’s reaction was exactly what he was hoping; those eyes lit up as if he’d just dropped kicked him in the face, but there was something new now. Something sadistic. Suddenly Nero was fighting against a grip that was trying to throw him around. Well, trying, as in succeeding. Nero was thrown against the wall, and he felt a slap crack across his cheekbone. The first few hits always came as a shock, always enraged instead of aroused. But soon it got his cock burning. He put up his arm just in time to stop the back hand coming his way and gave Dante an uppercut in the ribs. Perfect hit. He shoved the winded, bigger man onto the bed.

He stood triumphant and rock hard. Before Dante could compose himself and retaliate, Nero was already straddling him, pinning his arms on either side of his head. That demon was wide awake — that insatiable beast at the back of Nero’s mind; at the bottom of his soul, prowling around on soiled blankets, starved and forgotten in it’s cage — was finally free. Dismissing all consequences, he had sunk his teeth into the first sign of meat. Nero dipped down and captured Dante’s lips in another feral kiss, rutting his hips, desperate for a bit of friction, for anything.

Dante was not expecting this; the kid was insane. He tried to gain control back and he was surprised to find that this wiry figure held quite a good bit of strength. Dante’s blood was pumping sharp bolts of pain from the punch he’d received, and it fueled him more than anything to flip their positions and give this hungry little punk exactly what for. Either that, or his rabid enthusiasm was contagious.

He managed to wrench his hands free and roll them over, pinning him to the sheets. Nero's eyes betrayed every thought in his head. A screamin _yes_. “You little bitch,” he growled and crushed their lips together.

Nero tried to buck him off like a wild horse, but even as he did, he was kissing him back just as fervently, making starved little noises like a man after walking through the desert would after having his first drops of water. Eventually his struggling simmered down to a bit of writhing, it might’ve been due to him becoming aware of Dante’s erection as it jammed into his hip. Now this is what Dante wanted, what he always wanted on nights like this; a challenger. The way Nero squirmed, how out of his mind he was with the need to be fucked that he was actually violent for it, it was perfect. 

He grabbed Nero by the throat and shoved him down into the mattress, his grip squeezing harder and harder into the tendons of that long neck, and Nero just gave a wheezy little groan and looked up at him through heavy-lidded eyes. Dante quickly and efficiently took off his belt with one hand and bound Nero’s wrists to the head board, letting go of the kids throat when he was sufficiently subdued. The kid coughed breathlessly, before he snarled and gave Dante’s belt a few harsh tugs. It wasn’t to break free, absolutely not, it was to just feel the restraint bite into his wrists; to hear and feel the leather groan and creak. Dante could see the magic it was working on him, and got to work tearing of the last remaining garment; Nero's jeans. He got up and stood at the foot of the bed, lazily rolling out the knots in his shoulders. He admired the sight of this naked boy tied down before him.

Nero was visibly unhappy they'd separated an inch. He tried to coax him back by bucking his hips and whimpering a few pleas, promising he was gonna be good, that he won't call him 'pops', that he’d do anything if he’d come back onto the bed and fuck him, fuck him until he was _really_ sorry.

It was put on a bit thick, but still worked. Dante felt a rush of power over this brash little animal. He took off his shirt and unzipped his pants. Nero quietened down until all Dante could hear out of him was his breathing. Seriously, by the sounds of him, you’d think they’d already went at it.

Dante took off the rest of his clothes as quickly as he could before climbing onto the bed again with Nero, kissing him impatiently and dipping his tongue inside for a taste of that sweet mouth. Nero groaned and squirmed, tugging at his bounds again, and arching his hips off the bed to rub his member against Dante’s, to feel that skin on skin contact he desired with every fiber of his being. Dante quickly pulled away to fish out a bottle of lube from under the pillow, not willing to wait a moment longer and continue teasing Nero or himself.

Nero stared wide eyed at the bottle, turning his head to look at the pillow that just magically produced it, as if it was gonna pop out something else. The thought that Dante had prepared for this night that far shot electricity down his spine. It had him opening his thighs and obediently letting his knees be pushed to his chest. Dante dipped down and flicked a tongue at his hole. He jerked at the feeling before his voice started singing a gorgeous little tune for Dante once again. He sat there squirming for a good minute or so as Dante’s tongue got to work.

He gasped, “C’mon, stop teasing. You gotta fuck me, I’m gonna go mad if you keep on like this, please, Dante, please.”

Nero's mouth was really starting to run away without him. Sometimes it’ll fluctuate from a squirming, begging whore, to a rude-mouthed little punk. Dante couldn’t decide which one he liked more. He stroked himself leisurely.

“Please, please, please,” Nero whimpered.

His breath caught when Dante ran a palm up and down his shaft, just once so the kid could feel what it was like to have those hands on him. He even was so kind to grip the base of his cock firmly, before letting go.

At the loss of contact, potty mouth Nero reared his head again, “Uugh, you son of a bitch! Touch me!”

Then he went silent again at the sound of a lid being popped open. Nero watched as Dante slicked his cock in the stuff. He hooked his legs around the back of his conqueror, suddenly so very quiet and so very patient, rolling his hips. Dante grinned down at him, “You’re pretty desperate, aren’t you? Squirming around like this and shutting up the moment you think I’m gonna give you some cock.”

“Yes,” he whimpered when he felt it against his hole, not caring what he was saying anymore, “Yes, now do it. I’m not made of glass.”

Dante chuckled, but he wasn’t willing to put this off anymore. He pushed his way inside, groaning almost as loudly as Nero. The boy’s ass seemed to be trying to keep him out, but he pushed on. When he finally popped inside past the outer rings of muscles he was rewarded with exactly what he wanted; the knowledge of how fucking good it felt to be inside this boy named Nero. He was so warm and firm, it was like being gripped by a well lubed fist.

Dante groaned, “shit, you’re tight for a whore.”

“I usually don’t…” Nero broke off to hiss a long moan when Dante pressed deeper inside him, “…take it up the ass.”

Dante wondered if that was true or just a line he uses to make the client feel special. Then again, he was gripping him quite tight, tighter then he's used too, and suddenly the image of Nero getting paid to be the top was in his head. He saw this kid pounding into some rich self conscious client on their sofa, that nice white ass tensing with each thrust, his back glistening with sweat. Maybe feeling what Dante was feeling. His cock wrapped in warmth and being undone by it. It made him grip Nero’s waist with enough pressure to leave some very pretty bruises in the morning. He pulled back and thrust inside, getting right into it, full throttle by the third or fourth thrust. Nero was making enough noise that — if the room wasn’t soundproof — Dante was certain the neighbors would be ringing up to report a murder.

“Shit, yes,” He groaned, baring his throat to Dante, his eyes shut tight, “Harder.”

Dante picked up the pace, rutting his hips so hard into Nero, he was almost certain this should be breaking _something_.

“Harder!” he begged on, “Make it hurt. C’mon, Fuck me, Dante!”

Dante suddenly bent over and undid the belt, freeing him. Nero’s hand immediately went to explore Dante’s body. He felt everything he could touch, fingers combing through the little snail trail up the middle of his ripped abdomens. He copped a feel out of every bit of muscle his palms smoothed past, even as he shook from the force of Dante’s fucking. Eventually, the older man felt nails clawing his back, and watched the kid as he started to melt into a mess of moaning and shaking and panting.

“Use to being the dom, huh?” Dante growled, pushing Nero’s knees further up so he can hit that spot inside of him that has him bucking up and calling out to the high heavens, “Use to being the one in control? How does it feel to be the bitch for a change? How’s it feel to have your ass fucked raw by someone out of your league?”

Dante was expecting back chat for those lines, especially the last one, but Nero just cried out louder, “It feels great. It feel’s so fucking good. Please, don’t stop, I want your cum in my ass!”

A rather sudden request, but Dante chalked that up to Nero being close, so he got down to business and focused on giving the kid exactly what he wanted. Nero’s tattooed hand went to work stroking his cock so fast his arm almost seemed to blur. At the sight, Dante gave it his all, fucking him as deep and hard and fast as he could, and Nero took it all with grace. Very sleazy grace.

“Dante,” the kid moaned, and the way he said it, it was like he was savoring the way that name sounded, “Dante, I’m gonna c—…!”

Suddenly he was lurching off the bed, crying out and squirming around Dante’s cock as thick ropes of cum painted his stomach. The boy's ass squeezed the very breathe out of him. The show was quite something too, knowing he'd done it, knowing he'd successfully fucked the boy to orgasm. He was so close, he was climbing higher and higher, almost reaching the top, and very soon he was going to throw himself over the edge. 

Even spent, Nero kept up the moaning, he didn’t take his eyes off Dante, didn’t take his hand off of the muscles of his chest. As Dante continued to rut into him, as sore as the brutal fucking into his core was making him, he swiped up some cum on his demonic tattooed fingers and licked the digits clean. The sight of those lips wrapped around his fingers kicked Dante into his orgasm. He gave a few hard thrusts inside Nero before letting loose, if the kid was ripping out the pleasure from his very core. He milked his climax and spat a few choice words at the kid, before giving one last shove inside.

He almost collapsed on top of Nero, but managed to stay up on his forearms, breathing hard with his forehead in the crook of Nero’s neck. The kid combed his hair gently, as if petting a lover. After a few moments, Dante pulled out slowly, a single trail of cum spilling out. Dante fell on his stomach beside the kid, and gave a great big sigh like a bear hunkering down for hibernation. Nero thinned his lips and stayed where he was, eyes to the ceiling. He wasn't sure if he was suppose to up and leave now, like usual. Wasn't sure if he could if he tried. It had been a long while since he’d let go like that. He was strangely satisfied with the gross feeling the cum and lube in his ass left him with. Still, he was also disappointed he didn’t get to suck his dick.

Looking over at Dante, it looked like he was willing to just let Nero sleep here. He rolled over on his side and touched Dante’s forearm. The older man opened his eyes and quirked a brow. He smiled before leaning over and kissing him again. Nero sighed into the lip lock, lapping up the attention when Dante’s hands started gliding down over the curve of his ass. He slipped a finger down his crack to feel how warm and wet the boy’s opening was. Nero gave a whimpering little noise that had Dante holding his breath to stop from shoving the kid down and giving it to him all over again, which would hurt himself more than Nero, what with just being finished. Instead he continued to tease that abused rim of muscles, before slipping a finger inside.

That kicked a real noise out of Nero, and Dante chose to add fuel to that fire by whispering close to his ear, “Even after getting fucked open, you’re still so tight. I don’t even know how I ever fit inside here.”

“If you’re not careful, I’m gonna be ready to go again within a minute.”

“Good,” Dante said biting his shoulder and pushing him down onto his stomach, not caring how sore the two of them are gonna be in the morning, “Because I remember you promising to let me work on you all night, if I could.”

Nero groaned when he felt Dante’s awakening prick rub against him, smearing lube and come all up his crack. He soon found himself arching his back and pushing against him, trying to guide that cock back inside of him, “Yes, sir…”


End file.
